


La morte dei giovani

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Quincy M.E. (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Spaccato nell'obitorio del dottor Quincy.Faccio riferimento a una puntata in cui Quincy lotta per far togliere un'inserzione sul giornale in cui spiegano come coltivare le piante di coca in casa, ma che contengono una sostanza mortale. Per quanto faccia approvare una nuova legge, una serie di ragazzi muoiono prima che venga resa ufficiale.





	La morte dei giovani

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge Think Angst.

 

La  
morte dei giovani

L’orientale sospirò, la luce della lampada gli colpiva gli occhi facendoglieli pizzicare. Il colletto del camice gli stringeva il collo, arrossandogli la pelle. Si staccò dal sedile e si allontanò dal microscopio e raggiunse il collega. Abbassò lo sguardo e lo osservò coprire il cadavere con un telo grigio. Rialzò la testa e lo osservò allontanare il microfono, sospirare e massaggiarsi il collo.

“Io con questo ragazzo ci avevo parlato. Capisci? Avrei dovuto intuire dalle sue parole che non credeva in quello che avevo detto! Peggio, che non voleva fare per non aver paura del suo sbaglio… e ora la sua cultura ha ucciso sei giovani e mancano ancora due ore prima che la legge passi” sussurrò Quincy. 

Sam si morse l’interno della guancia e chinò il capo, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Quincy, non è detto che una volta che la legge passi tutto finirà. Molte copie di quel giornale sono già andate in giro” sussurrò.

“Lo so, lo so, ma è la nostra unica speranza” ribatté l’altro deciso. Passò di lato al tavolino e si girò sentendo l’altro mettergli la mano sulla spalla.

“Dottore, lei ha fatto il possibile” mormorò Sam. 

Il medico gli appoggiò la mano sulla sua.

“Sam, non so cosa farei senza di te” bisbigliò. 

L’altro lo fissò negli occhi, riaprendoli.

“Molti di questi ragazzi non hanno proprio quello. Non dicono niente perché nessuno li ascolta” disse.

“Sam, questi ragazzi subiscono i giornali, si fanno manipolare e creano droghe pericolosissime pensando che vada bene. C’è una linea sottile tra tacere e subire, ma tocca a noi aiutarli” ribatté il patologo legale più grande.


End file.
